Project High school
by 2017075
Summary: The defenders of Splatalot face their toughest challenge yet... High School
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

The defenders had faced all sorts of challenges but they never faced anything so tough before. Their challenge. High school. Allow me to explain their challenge. Yes it was in fact a challenge. They didn't have to do it, but they did. The leader of the Champion's of Squashalot castle, Madeva, had challenged them to the hardest challenge ever. High School. "You all seem rather tough, but you have never seen something this challenging. I bet you can't go a school year in high school. If you can't, we get you're castle and you're crown and you have to be our entertainment by letting us splat you. If you win we'll do the same." "Deal! Haha do you think we can't face something as simple as high school. Easy." Knightriss said chuckling as the others laughed along. Well almost everyone. "Knightriss you know that I don't mean any disrespect by saying this, but you have no idea what you're talking about. High school is a lot different than you think." Shaiden spoke nervously. She was the last one to go through it. She knew what was coming but no one else did. Student names and personalities:

Knightriss- Class president- Molly Dawson

Tinkor- Tech nerd- Eugene Meier

Ballista- popular girl- Ashley Metzler

Skabb- Bad Boy- Ryder Daniels

Thorne- Emo Kid- Eli Harris

Kook- Class clown- Luke Williams

Gildar- Football Jock- Jack Andrews

Crocness- Rebellious teen/ Earth Activist- Gigi Mathers

Shaiden- The one no one notices/ smart girl- Mia Harris

**Their looks will be on my profile! My first story!**


	2. Icy waters, conflict, and personalities

The defenders had their new names but they still needed their personalities.  
Madeva had set them up with new outfits but had realized that she needed personalities for them or else it would be too easy.  
"Faetal! Vane! Get out here and help me." A strange duo came out and Gildar recognized one immediately.  
"Hello cousin." He said to the smaller female.  
"Why hello Gildar it's been too long." Faetal replied before standing by her leader.  
"Fae, I need you to take the girls and figure out their personalities. V, you take the guys and do the same." Madeva instructed with a nod.  
"Wait Eves, what are you going to do?" Vane asked with a confused look on his face.  
"I'll be working on a way to make them all look like they're in high school again."  
" Ha ha you don't need to for the little blue one. She's already small enough to look like she could be in 5th grade." Faetal said while sniggering at the little ninja. Shaiden growled ferociously at the perfect amazon girl.  
Faetal led the girls to the dining room and told them their personalities.  
"Alright Knightriss, you'll be the goody goody class president, Ballista you'll be the popular mean girl, Croc you'll be the rebellious teen but also the earth activist, and Shaiden," Faetal stifled a laugh. "You're the girl no one really notices."  
"So it'll be just like now?" Shaiden asked feeling kinda small.  
"Um I don't know I guess." Faetal answered suddenly feeling a bit bad about the ninjas fate.  
0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000  
"Tinkor my man, you are the tech nerd, Skabb, bro, you're the bad boy, Thorne, you are the emo dude, that's epic man, Kook! You are the class clown, and Gildar, you're the football jock." Vane told them while spreading mayo on a sandwich.  
"What's high school without some conflict?" Faetal asked walking in with the girls behind her. Ballista seemed a little too happy. Thorne noticed that Shaiden was looking at the ground.  
"_Wonder what's wrong. Probably nothing."_ Thorne thought upon seeing his sister. She seemed to feel his stares and looked up and acted like nothing was wrong.  
" So conflicts, you'll now be known by your high school names. So Mia, you're brother doesn't like you anymore, you will be best friends with Eugene and Gigi, but they are the only people who see you, Ashley hates your guts as do Ryder and Jack. You can figure out Luke. The rest of you don't really know each other. I mean, Eli you hate your little sister, remember that. Be one of her bullies. Make her life living hell, show no mercy. Sorry Mia but it's the way it is." Faetal looked over at Shaiden who seemed to be glaring at her brother. He refused to look back at her. They all turned in for the night and woke up early the next morning. Madeva shrunk everyone but Shaiden because she was her correct height. Then she gave them their personality traits. The minute they got them Shaiden turned basically invisible to the rest of them. Croc had pretty long curly hair with green streaks through it. She listened to the music and rolled her eyes anytime anyone said a word to her. Kook tried to play a prank on her by almost dumping icy water on her head. He was about to pour it when she noticed. Without even looking behind her or removing and earbud, she threatened him.  
"I'll cut you."  
So Kook looked for a new target. Target seen and approached. The next thing Shaiden knew she was covered with icy water. It had begun. If Shaiden or Mia, had been invisible before she certainly wasn't now. She was very noticed and was being laughed at.  
"It makes you look better Mia." Ashley, or Ballista stated with a sneer.  
Shaiden got up and left to go change once again. She passed her brother in the hallway who when he saw her stifled his laugh. Shaiden had enough of this and lashed out with tears in her eyes.  
"I get it! I'm covered in icy water! Why is it that I'm always the laughing stock?" With her brothers eyes wide she ran past without a second to lose. She was crying from anger, she was crying from sadness, she was crying from embarrassment. Whatever it was, she was one person seemed to care.  
"Hey. You alright?" Odd question considering that no, she was not.  
"Not really. Why would I be. Everyone hates me Croc or Gigi, or whatever you call yourself." Shaiden answered while she was braiding her hair. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with a british flag on it. She may live in Canada but she still honored her home country. She pulled on her boots and walked down the stairs past everyone and walked out the castle doors. Ballista rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation about which conditioner was the best with her boyfriend, Jack or Gildar. They all left for school where anyone who was friends with Ballista, and that's everyone, knew about what Kook or Luke, did to Shaiden or Mia.  
" _She thought she was the laughing stock before? Just wait Shaiden. Just you wait!" _Ballista thought to herself.

**I guess I should tell everyone else, because I already told Talia, but Lsgirl998 is my cousin in America and is the one who showed me this website. In other news, I hope you like it! BTW Bluejay026 my fav defender is Shaiden.**


	3. Coffee, Bad big bros, and lots of slaps

**I realized how hard it is to remember their high school names so in the story they'll be known as their defender names.**

Shaiden walked down the hallways avoiding all the stares and laughs she was getting from everyone around her. Suddenly a girl named Melody stepped in front of her.  
"I heard we had a cold, watery morning this morning." She sneered nastily. Everyone started laughing until 2 new voices stopped the entire thing. One was the new hardcore looking Croc.  
"Look she's my best friend. You mess with her you mess with me, right Eli?" She asked her friends brother.  
"No." Thorne then proceeded to walk up to his sister and dump hot coffee on her head. Shaiden's eyes got wide as she felt the scalding coffee run down on her head. She looked over at Croc who had her eyes wide and her mouth open. She felt the tears coming and ran past her brother and her best friend. She went to the nurse changed clothes and asked if she could just go home. She was allowed. You see once the defenders are home their personalities are aloud to go back to their old personalities. She returned home and stormed up to her room at top notch ninja speed. Once she was there she locked the door and cried. Not long after she heard the others return from their long day at school. She remained in her room until dinner. Once it was dinner she went downstairs and ate with the rest of the group. She refused to look at her brother. No one said anything to her. Until...  
"Shaiden you look a little thirsty. How'd you like some coffee?" Ballista asked with the fakest sugary sweet voice. The others had been waiting for someone to mention it. Everyone laughed except for Croc and Shaiden. Shaiden glared at the mean blonde then stood up and exited the room. That caused Thorne to actually laugh. Croc stood and immediately everyone was silent. She walked up to Thorne and slapped him in the face. Hard. He winced and placed his hand upon his cheek where a new handprint had formed. He got up and almost attacked Croc. Almost. If a ninja star hadn't pinned both of the bottoms of his sleeves. His eyes widened when he saw the two sharp stars.  
"Shaiden! What's wrong with you? That could have killed me!" He screeched in the general direction of wherever his sister was.  
"Oh. Pity. I missed then I guess." She started coming out of the shadows. He was beyond mad at this little witty comment. He removed the stars, threw them at the ground walked over and slapped her. She went down to the ground with tears in her eyes.

**I wanted this to be longer but it wasn't so boo.**


	4. Into the Shadows

**By now you may be wondering, what's wrong with me. A lot. I mean I know Thorne would **_**never**_ **ever hurt his sister. THATS THE POINT!**

By this point Thorne had realized what he had just done. A bit too late. Shaiden had already gotten up and ran from the felt terrible.

"Oh my gosh. I am the worst big brother ever. Why did I just do that!?" Thorne felt so bad he felt like crying. I know. Thorne doesn't cry. But really to be honest neither does Shaiden. Right? Of course Right. Ballista was a bit shocked but was more amused.

"It took her long enough to crack. Nice touch Thorne." Ballista was really nasty these past few days.

"Ballista. Shut up. Don't even reply just shut up." Thorne answered with a bit of steel to his voice.

"Well at least I didn't slap my dear little sister, now did I?"

"No. No you didn't." With that Thorne left the room. Kook Croc and Tink all looked at each other at the same time.

"Well someone has to go find the poor dear. And before you even ask, no Ballista you can't. It may take hours though, she is a ninja. We need her. If we don't have her the entire castle is in forfeit to the champions." Knightriss stated with a hint of sadness.

"We'll go, but I find it unbelievable that the only reason we need her is to win some petty competition." Croc added. She was more than mad, she was furious. Plus, with her new look she looked terrifying. They thought it would take them hours to find her, but it didn't take very long at all. She sat on a rock and cried and explained everything that had happened to her the past few days. Kook felt kinda guilty about pouring the water on her so he got up and left. He found the ninja to be very pretty and would hate it if anything were to hurt her. So it crushed him inside to know that he, the king sized Kook himself, had hurt her so deeply. She was the toughest girl he knew, and she was reduced to tears by what she claimed was water and coffee. I knew that that wasn't what was killing her. It was her brother. It tore her up inside to know that he could be so cruel and heartless to her. He smacked her for gobbs sake. Thorne had turned into a raging monster because he was told to. That wasn't cool on it's own but when he found out he got to be mean to the ninja, Kook saw him smirk to himself. He wasn't the best big brother ever.

"He's just a lousy piece of dirt. He's a jerk if he had the audacity to hit you." Kook was nasty when he said this and Shaiden looked upon him with big brown eyes that gleamed liked pearls with tears. Then she stood up kicked him in the shin causing the bird to cry out in pain, the croc to laugh, and the inventor to wince.

"Say something bad about my brother again and you'll get much worse. I dare you to try." She was full of vengeance and sadness yet she remained loyal to her brother. Why? Because he was all she had left to hang onto. And even that was slipping _**into the shadows.**_

My dramatic moment... I bet you thought Thorne would follow her _Into the Shadows... _you like what I did there? I played the I have officially givin up on making this longer. My chapters are short... get over it. Lol I could see myself being Gigi. I do not own splatalot, if I did, they wouldn't have Vane, Madeva, or Faetal.


End file.
